My star warrior and me
by afanjust
Summary: Everyone in this story is of age, so no one take this the wrong way.


"Tiff, hey Tiff. Tiff, wake your sleeping bones up already." Tuff was bamming on the door to his sister's room. "Get your ass out of bed and answer the damn door already!" Tuff yelled, but to no avail. "Lousy sister."

"Tuff, what's wrong?" asked Falala.

"We heard you yelling," added Fololo. "I hope everything's okay."

"Tiff hasn't got off her sleepy ass and woke up yet." Tuff answered.

"Why don't you see if the door's open."

"Good idea."

Tuff turned the doornob and the room opened to the trio, but Tiff wasn't in her bed at all. Her bed was even made up too. "This is new..." Tuff trailed off scratching his head.

"Let's go see if she went to Kirby's house." suggests Falala.

"Let's go."

When they got there, Kirby's house was empty. "Well, well, well, the gang's all late." said a certain smart-ass yellow bird.

"Where are Kirby and Tiff, Tokori?" asked Tuff.

"The hell if I know," answered Tokori, "when I woke up, 'Pinky' was gone."

"Hey Tuff, have you seen Tiff and Kirby?"

Tuff and crew turned to see Ira and their other cappy friends running towards them, "Did you hear me, Tuff?" Ira asked again.

"We don't know either." answered Fololo. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to get worried already."

"Me too." added Falala.

"Let's look around the town." said Tuff.

"Right!" said everyone else. and the friends split up.

Tokori just crossed his wings, "I tell you what, Tiff is probably with Junior right now as I speak and as they look for him. Uh-huh." he said and flew into Kirby's house.

Deep in the forest... "Puuuyooooo!"

"Aw Kirby, I told you to wait."

Tiff sat up, wiping her face off. "I'm glad that was only a blowjob." she said. "If we were doing it, I'd have been knocked up for sure."

"Puyo." Kirby said sadly.

Tiff smiled, then held Kirby close to her.After all of these years, you still have spoken to me.she thought.Oh well, I guess he may never speak at all... But this only makes him even more adorable than when we first met.Tiff then put Kirby on his back and grabbed his still hard cock.Just once I wish Kirby would say that he loves me, but I already know that. I just want to hear him say it though..."Okay Kirby, I'm boing to breasturbate you now," she then explained. "I'm going to time this one too, so you can't have your orgasm until five minutes have passed. Okay?"

"Puyo." Kirby answered and nodded. And Tiff placed his pink cock between her breast and did as she said she would.

Meanwhile, Tuff and the gang met back up at Kirby's house. "Did you find anything you guys?" Tuff asked.

All the present cappies shook their heads. "Nope." they said.

Ira showed up. "I didn't get anything, guys. Even Whispy Woods doesn't know where they are." he said.

FoFa then showed up. "We got something, but it's not much." said Fololo.

"Well, spill the beans." said Tuff.

"Kawasaki said that Tiff and Kirby came into the resturaunt for some food and then they left." Fololo said.

"Tiff didn't say where she was going, so we don't know exactly where they've run off to." Falala added.

"Worry not children, Tiff and Kirby are okay."

"Meta Knight, we didn't hear or see you show up." said Ira.

"Good, you aren't supposed too. I spoke with Tiff earlier this morning and she told me she went to go clear her mind, but will be back before dinner." Meta Knight explained.

"I guess she took Kirby with her just in case she gets into any trouble." said Ira.

"It's still no excuse to not tell us about it." Tuff said, kicking a nearby rock. "I probably wanted to go with her, or let our parents know about this."

"She didn't want to worry any of you, so she kept it only to me." said Meta Knight.

"I'm going to see Kabu, he'll know about what's going on."

Meanwhile, Kirby unloaded into Tiff's mouth. "Well, four minutes and fifty-five seconds isn't five minutes, but who cares about five lousy seconds?" asked Tiff. "Either way, it's still good for me. Let's have lunch, Kirby."

"Puyo!" Kirby cried happily.

Late in the afternoon, Tiff had Kirby in her lap like always, holding him close to her, like always. She never would admit her feelings for Kirby, at least not in front of Tuff and their friends. "Kirby," Tiff began, "since you crash landed here in Cappy Town, we've been good friends ever since."

"Puyo." Kirby said.

"And in those many years we've been through a lot of things. And it seems like I met you only yesterday."

"Pu-yo."

"Where does the time fly, huh Kirby?"

"Puyo."

"That's why I love you, Kirby. You're just so adorable, even after all these years. It's amazing how you've touched everyone."

"Pu-yo."

"You've really touched me a lot Kirby, and now it's time I returned the favor."

"Pu-puyo?"

"Come on Kirby, it's time."

"Huh? Puyo!"

Tiff held Kirby against the tree she leaned against, making sure his mouth had contact with her left nipple. Tiff pressed her body into Kirby and he followed through by sucking on her.Boy, I like how I feel when Kirby does this. It reminds me when he first sucked on my boob, and this sure brings back memories...she thought, remembering the camping trip the two of them went on. How the poisonous snake fell into her shirt and she freaked out at the feeling, how the snake got so scared it sunk its fangs three centimeters from the areola of her left breast and how embarrassed she was when she told her family. But she remembered how Kirby led her into the brush and sucked the venom out of her and saved her yet again, and how it turned her on. Tiff enjoyed that feeling as she was now, how he lapped at her nipple with his smooth tongue and how that same tongue circled her nipple, making her softly coo, she loved every second of it. "Just like that, Kirby." She moaned and pressed him deeper into her breast.

Kirby managed to mumble a "Puyo" as he nipped at her chest.

"Ahhnnn."

Kirby gently pushed Tiff away and went behind her, making her face the face of the tree, then grabbed Tiff's hips. "Wait Kirby, not yet." she cried.

But Kirby paid no attention, he simply said "Pu-yo." and lifted Tiff's green skirt. For the first time, Kirby saw Tiff's panties, which were light blue and had a warp star on them. "Huh? Oh." and slid her panties off.

"Kirby..." Tiff whined, she was so embarrassed. Her yellow face had a nice carmine red blush to it, she wanted to do this. But would've bared herself for him anytime, anywhere. "Hold on, I'm not ready yet.."

Again, Kirby ignored her. But Tiff got a very pleasurable suprise, the star warrior began to lap her virgin crotch, making her coo some more.I didn't teach Kirby this yet,Tiff thought.I guess he picked it up along the way of all the blowjobs I've given him. How many times have I sucked your dick anyway? Oh yeah, seven.Kirby continued and started eating Tiff, making her spine tingle. Tiff managed to break free from Kirby's intimate bond and pulled her panties up and skirt down. "You're a fast learner like always, Kirby." she said, still with her carmine blush.

"Puyo." he said and chuckled slightly.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Tiff went off to some nearby brush and Kirby quietly followed her with that, "I'm not waiting for this, Tiff." expression on his face. Kirby saw Tiff sitting on a rock putting her shield in (the girls know what this is), then pulled her green skirt back down, placing her warp star panties in her right pocket. Then, as if on cue, Kirby showed up from the brush. "Oh, I told you to wait, Kirby," she said while rolling her eyes, "but I'm glad you came."

"Puy." said Kirby.

"Even though you haven't begun to cum yet. Let's go, Kirby."

Kirby was confuse at that last saying, but just shrugged it off.

The two made it back to where they sat and eyed the sky, it was sunset. Tiff looked to Kirby and knocked him on his back, then sat on his face, making sure that lips made contact. Tiff then rubbed her slit up and down, which soon prooved it's purpose as she saw a certain pink rod rise before her eyes. Tiff once again placed Kirby's cock in her had,He's harder than last time.she thought.I don't think Kirby's ever been this hard before.Tiff let Kirby go and stared at the pink key she would use to unlock her sex life, and it was twitching. She got off of Kirby, eyes still affixed to his erection and felt his heart beating alongside his dick. "Okay Kirby, time to put this condom on you, so don't get too excited." Tiff said as she opened it and placed it in her mouth.

Kirby saw his cock vanish in Tiff's mouth, "Ooh." he moaned and saw his 'best friend' again.

"Okay Kirby, now we're both ready."

Tiff finally straddled Kirby, making sure her back was facing him. she took all seventeen and a half centimeters (that's seven inches) of his pink wand inside of her... and it hurt like hell. Her eyes were shut tightly,Damn,the thought,star warriors wives must have problems with this thing. How can someone like Kirby walk softly and carry a stick like this? He's got some size for someone who doesn't speak...She managed to hold in a wail of pain and rubbed a sweatdrop from her brow.That didn't hurt that bad.However, Tiff made the most painful mistake of her first time, she turned to face Kirby, while still impaled on his dick. She screamed in pain and shed a few tears. "Okay, I'll make sure not to do that again." she said. "Okay Kirby, let's lose it."

Kirby looked a little worried, "Puyo." he said.

"Don't worry, the first time always hurts girls, it's not your fault. Besides, I'm fine now. I'll be gentle with you, Kirby."

Tiff, began to bob up and down on Kirby, fighting back screams, wails of pain, tears and the like as she had her eyes closed tightly. She didn't want to admit she was hurting, for she didn't want to scare Kirby. Kirby changed position so that Tiff was against the tree and Kirby was directing traffic. "Puyo, pu-yo." Kirby said, translation, "Bend over Tiff, I'll drive." It only took forty-five seconds of Kirby's driving to make Tiff cry. Kirby pulled out of her and saw blood spill out of her crotch. Kirby saw Tiff crying, "Tiff..." he said as he trailed off.

"I'm okay, Kirby." Tiff reassured him while in tears. "I'll be all right."

"Oh Tiff..."

"This is supposed to happen." she wiped her tears away. "I'm glad you can say my name at least..."

Tiff stood up and Kirby held her in his arms. He felt bad for a natural event, but felt bad nonetheless. So considerate he's become... "Okay, let's go on." Tiff told Kirby and leaned against the tree. Kirby approached her and went back to "driving" Tiff's vice. Her winces of pain turned to moans of pleasure as Kirby started pounding away her virginity. every now and then, they changed positions, keeping their first sex dynamic. They even enjoyed the ways they put each other in, and they moaned each other's name as well. There was only one thing that urked Kirby as he fucked Tiff, her tail. It would always taunt him, but it didn't matter. "Puy, puy, puyoo!" Kirby cried.

"Ready to cum, Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"Uh huh."

"Good, me too."

Kirby turned Tiff so they faced each other and they heald each other tight as their first, but far from final sexual experience came to a sweet climax. Tiff pulled away from Kirby and saw as his cock shot into the condom, which soon broke and once again sprayed star warrior sperm all over her face. Tiff just wiped her face clean and smiled. "Kirby, you were wonderful." she said, giving him a passionate kiss.

Nightfall and Tiff was with Kirby at the door to his house. "Kirby, I hope we can have times like this one more often together, I enjoyed your company." Tiff said.

"Puyo." said Kirby.

Tiff gave a sigh, "Oh well. Good night Kirby, see you tomorrow."

"Puyo."

"Bye, Kirby. I love you."

And off she walked, but it wasn't in vain. "...I love you too, Tiff." Hearing Kirby say this, brought a tear to her eye. She ran off towards the castle happy, "I knew you'd talk to me..." She told herself.

And off she ran to the castle


End file.
